


It Never Rains in Karkaton

by AyakoSheep



Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakoSheep/pseuds/AyakoSheep
Summary: Greetings! I have returned with another Miitopia fanfic. This time around I did a first person POV for the Dark Lord. As always, if you notice any errors or have any critics let me know.





	It Never Rains in Karkaton

I couldn’t help but feel stressed after today. The young thief and their wizard friend have wreaked havoc on the monsters guarding the entrance of the castle. Of course in a pitiful attempt, I stuck one of my stronger enemies in their path. Sadly the creature was brutally murdered by the Great Sage’s heavenly magic. 

I proceeded to sulk for a few hours, completely lost on what to do next. I stole their friends, removed their powers two times in a row, cursed them with a spell, and even ruined their current job as an imp. 

I was starting to get a stress migraine after just thinking about their success and how close they were. I would have headed straight to the throne room to rest if it weren’t for the fiends acting strange. They were leaping around and giggling. Upon closer inspection I noticed they were tossing around a mouse, it was drenched in blood and had open cut wounds all over its back. 

I turned away from the sight, but I couldn’t move. My chest ached, as my head began to burn. I think I shouted or something because the fiends immediately froze in their game of catch.

“Stop playing with the rodent and get back to your post!”

The fiends hesitated for a moment.

“Do I need to repeat myself?”

They scattered off into the rest of the castle. My breathing was shaky, I wouldn’t even doubt that my cheeks were burning red at the moment. I scooped up the creature, they were shivering in fear. How pathetic.

I wandered around with them in my hands. Eventually, I reached a hallway that was littered in paintings of yours truly. I couldn’t help but cringe at the sight of them, all the poses in them were ridiculous. At the end of the green stoned wall was a ledge that had a breathtaking view of the volcanic wasteland I now ruled over.

I positioned the dying mouse to look out at the waste land. 

“Isn’t it magnificent?”

The mouse only stared, it’s breathing was growing shallow. I stroked the creature’s matted fur, it’s blood drenched my fingers. It looked up at me, their body began to relaxed against my hands. I might be going crazy, but I swear it smiled up at me while it’s body went limp.

 

I sighed at the thing, watching water droplets fall on my hands. Was it raining? I looked up at the smog that polluted the sky. No, it never rains in Karkaton.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I have returned with another Miitopia fanfic. This time around I did a first person POV for the Dark Lord. As always, if you notice any errors or have any critics let me know.


End file.
